Long Lost Sister of Naruto Uzumaki
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: Naruto's journey is coming to a close...but with one more adventure! After learning that he has a little sister he never knew about, he is determined to find her. But in the village of Phoenix, young Serafino is training to be the next Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter but she has memories of a boy named Naruto. Will Naruto find her? Will Sera find out the truth about her dreams?
1. The Truth Revealed!

_**Naruto: Shippuden and Shana Long Lost Sister  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Shakugan No Shana don't belong to me.**  
_

_It been two and a half years __since Naruto and his family returned to the village  
_

_And Naruto reasoned with Sasuke to return to Konoha along with his team  
_

_The hero's journey is coming to a close  
_

_But what our hero doesn't know that...  
_

_There is going to be another journey...  
_

_A search for someone he had forgotten from his past...  
_

* * *

"Hey Dad, who is this girl in the picture?" Naruto pointed to a little blond girl and blue eyes like Minato who was smiling at them. "That's why we call you in there, Naruto." Minato said

Naruto sat on the couch to face his father the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. But he wasn't the only one sitting though. His teammates Sakura and Sasuke along with Kakashi was with him.

"There was something we have been hiding from you since your birth." Minato walked over to the picture, picked it up, and gave it to Naruto. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you have a sister." Naruto's eyes widened "A sister?" Minato nodded "Her name is Shana Seraphinus and she was born later on though. Christmas Day." Minato explained "Up until she disappeared on Christmas Eve."

"But it wouldn't be easy finding her, Sensei. By now, she could be any where and change her appearance. How are you going to find her?"

Kushina pulled out a small necklace with a ring on it "This is the Azure ring. We can this to find her."

* * *

(In the Village of Rising Flames)

Shana was training her apprentice and adopted daughter Serafino become a powerful Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter like her since her other children Anubis and Hatasu were Crimson Lord like their father. But she wanted someone in the family to be like her.

She was getting stronger and her speed was remarkable. Finally, she found a sword on her neck "I win again, Kaa-chan." She nodded as the sword moved away from her neck.

"Where are you going?" Shana asked her as she walked out the door to the house "Going to take a break by taking a walk around the market." Shana nodded and sighed.

"Be safe." She watched her daughter nod and smiled.

(Serafino's P.O.V)

She walked through the market until she saw a little boy getting beaten up by other boys. "Hey, what the hell are you going?" The boys jumped at the sound of her voice but continued beating the poor boy.

Until she threw the boy against the wall and charged at the other boys. They ran away from her and left the poor boy who was beaten badly but manage to open his eyes.

He looked around and she smiled happily "The boys are gone. I scared them off." He smiled at her and nodded "I'm Serafino Sakai." She held out her hand to him and he grabbed it then shake it "I'm Sorath Aizen. Thank you for saving me."

She nodded "You're welcome. Be safe." She smiled at the boy who looked at her suddenly his eyes narrowed and widened to see a curse mark on her stomach before she turned and left.

'Could she be Yondaime's lost daughter?' He thought as she left and then he saw the smile of the Yondaime appeared her face again.

"Serafino!" Shana appeared in a winter coat and her sword at her side.

* * *

She got up and waved at Sorath before disappearing into the market crowd.

'I have to stay close to here!' He ran through the market crowd until he gripped onto Serafino's pant leg "What's wrong, Sorath?"

"I want to protect you since you saved me, Onii-san."

At that point, she blushed and rubbed her head awkwardly "Okay..." She sat down so Sorath could have a piggy back ride back to their house.

**So how do you like the story so far?**** Comment your idea!  
**


	2. Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter

_**Resurrection of Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter  
**_

They finally reached the house to see Yuji Sakai and every Flame Haze in the room "It is time for the Ceremony, Serafino." My face went pale when the Flame of Heavens exploded and Sorath jumped from my back.

I wore the bandages for a reason and I was training for this moment. Now it was time for me to become The Next Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter like Kaa-chan.

I began walking into the flames as they surround my body and everyone disappeared into view.

_**I am Alastor, Flame of Heaven.**_

I opened my eyes to see nothing but flames surrounding me "I am Serafino Sakai and I want to be a Flame Haze!" I announced to the voice.

_**I know who you are but what is your motivation to become a Flame Haze?**_

"My motivation? I think that is personal matter."

_**You want to find your parents by finding a boy named Naruto.**_

My eyes widened in fear "How did you-"

_**I knew because I went into your dreams why you were there. I want to make sure I can trust. Is it true?**_

"Yes, but I kept having dreams for a boy telling me 'Come on, Imouto! Or Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will be angry at us!' then saw different faces when I was a baby."

_**I want to help you find your real family and defeat anyone who defy us both.**_

Then the flames surround my body and the bandages were transforming into armor. "What are you doing?"

_**I am giving you Bakuyagai, Triumph of**_**_ Twilight. Now what form do you want to me to take of?  
_**

"A golden Azure ring. When I was two years old and I was kidnapped, I promised my mom that when I return I would wear a Golden Azure Ring so she knows it's me."

Then a chain began to form from the flames around with a golden ring with cravings and a red crystal in the middle. Slowly it floated down onto my neck and I held onto it.

The flames continued to form the Treasure Tool Bakuyagai along with a golden crown that appeared my head.

_**We are becoming one, Serafino. Do you feel the bond between us**_**_?_**

"Yes, I can."

Finally, the flames completed the armor with the two colors; Red and Gold. My eyes closed until I opened them and they were burning red then my hair had embers in it.

_**Shana. You have chosen the perfect person to be my contractor. **_

"I know. I knew from the start that she would be the one."

_Strong one. I have come like you asked._

I quickly pull out my sword to see a huge man wearing samurai armor and a red one-eyed Oni Mengu. The left eye was gone but was shining with a bright blue color.

Shana lowered my sword and walked over to the mysterious stranger. "Tenmoku Ikko, Serafino is going your master. Do you understand?"

_Strong one. My new master._

Then he walked over to me and kneel down presenting a familiar sword, Nietono No Shana. "The sword is yours now. And you are Tenmoku Ikko's new master."

I nodded as I took the sword away from him and he stood up then burst into blue flames. "Nietono No Shana is mine now. I wouldn't let you down, Shana!"

Sorath held onto my hand along with another little boy who had short brown hair and emerald green eyes "Take Pirsoyn with you. Take care of them both." Yuji said.

I nodded as Hatasu ran towards me "I am going with you. Mother! Father! Please, I want to go on an adventure worth remembering!" Yuji looked at his daughter surprised then at Shana who giggled.

"Yes, my child. You can go with your adoptive sister but protect her well."

Hatasu smiled and bowed to her parents "Thank you, mother. Father. I will not disappoint you both."

Now with me, Hatasu, Pirsoyn, and Sorath were walking out the door and disappeared in the blizzard as we began our journey that would bring two worlds in the break of a war.

* * *

**How is the story so far, huh? Please tell me about how I did in your comment!**


	3. Search Mission Turns Into a Battle!

**Search Mission**- **Battle to the Death**

We walked through the blizzard but Pirsoyn were complaining how cold it was so I gave Pirsoyn a piggy back ride and Hatasu gave Sorath a piggy back ride. Then our scarves transformed into capes... "Alright. Pirsoyn. Hang on." He nodded then I burst out running and so did Hatasu. 'At this rate, we will be in Konoha in two minutes flat.' We ran through unaware that someone was watching us as we were running but we ran through the warp gate.

Then the snow scenery changed into a spring forest "We are almost there! Just a few minutes!" I yelled for joy. Joy ran through my mind and thoughts ran through my minds.

_**You have been waiting for this for so Long...**_

Alastor's voice echoed the forest as we ran "I have been waiting far too long for this moment ever since Shana told me stories about them... Now I can finally see them again." Then Pirsoyn screamed causing me to stop along with Hatasu. There was a man with short blue hair and blue eyes, he wore a white suit with a blue neck tie. He was floating in front of a group of people.

A girl, two boys, two men adults and one female adult. "I am going to ask you one last thing, where is the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter?" Suddenly, I began to growl angrily and Pirsoyn jumped off. "Be careful, Serafino. Friagne is a powerful Crimson Lord." Hatasu explained to me. I nodded as I jumped into the trees and into the air "Guren no Souyoku!" Then a pair of Fire wings appeared on my back but the man didn't notice.

_'That Bell... maybe if I transfer some of my chakra to that.' I thought  
_

Then I secretly cast a unrestricted spell on the bell then suddenly the bell exploded but all the shards turned into a dragon. "What the!" I quickly fled into the trees and watched.

The man managed to defend himself with the dragon as I jumped through the trees and landed on the ground to cut the rope. "Who are you?" I didn't say anything as I cut the rope. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Then the rope fell to the ground and we all ran to where Hatasu and the other were until an explosion exploded in front of us. We turned to see the man grinning.

"Well, well. If it isn't Flame Haze... It is been a while." I growled "I don't even know you... So how do you even know me?" He grinned evilly as a doll sat on his shoulder.

"Dear, little Serafino. I know everything about you. Who should I say Shana Seraphinus?" I growled when he said the name out loud. Then Alastor spoke:

**Be careful. He has a collection of Treasure Tool. Beware of the Bubble Loot.**

* * *

I nodded as the man pulled out of a revolver and the hostages took a step back except me. "Go ahead. Try to get to me." At first, I stood there then closed on my eyes. Suddenly, out of thin air, I was gone. "What the!"

Friagne looked around until I reappeared again behind him. Quickly, he turned and pulled the trigger but I stabbed the sword into the hole, cutting it in half and stabbed Friagne's left arm. He screamed in agony and the girl was shaking him.

"Shana taught you well. Did you teach you that?" I shook my head and he got up slowly

"I was born with that ability. I was always a little yellow Flash in the family." That made everyone's eyes widened in shock on my choice of words. "It's too bad that they are there to find their little princess..." Then he held a deck of cards and began to throw at me but I managed to avoid them by going the opposite way the cards were going. But then he disappeared and I heard screaming behind me.

Friagne was holding a girl with short pink hair and green eyes "You don't this girl to die, do you?" I hated the fact that he knew the Flame Haze's one weakness, we can't kill humans when they are involved. I put my sword away and he grinned.

But suddenly, the girl who Friagne had as a hostage curled her hand in a fist. "On three, you are go into the air." I gave her a confused look until her right hand was counting a countdown from three.

Three...

Two...

One...

**WHAM!**

She punched Friagne so hard it sent him flying into the sky. I looked up watching him flying higher and higher until "Hey!" I looked ahead to see her with hands out for me to jump on them.

At first, I hesitated because the last time I did that, I only a few inches and face-planted on the ground. "Come on! He's not going to stay in the air for long!" That got me move. Then I jumped on her hands and threw me super high in the air that was above him in a few seconds.

Friagne quickly grabbed the cards but they flew in the wind and I did my secret jutsu:

**Rasengan Wind Copy Clone Fury! **

At that point, five clones of me appeared but they made with a blue aura then we rapidly came at him. Then I gave him the final blow and his eyes rolled back and closed. He fell to the ground with a thud while I landed down on feet and one hand.

"Is he?" I nodded "He's dead. I finished him off." Then I slowly got up and swaddled back and forth. "What's wrong?" I gave her a small smile "The effect of that jutsu is hours of being light-head." I fell and the man caught me.

"Onii-san!" Pirsoyn, Sorath, and Hatasu ran from hiding towards us. "Are you okay?" Pirsoyn whimpered. I kept my small smile "Just a little light-Headed." Then he began to say something slow then fast but whatever it was, it cured my dizziness.

"Thanks, Pirsoyn." He smiled. Then I slowly stood on my feet and the woman gasped.

I followed her eyes to a small birthmark on my right arm. It was supposed to be a rose but it changed into a dragon as I got older. She ran over and seize my arm to look at it more closer.

She was shaking and crying as she was looking at it. She had long red hair and blue eyes like mine... Then she hugged me tightly and never left go "Musume-san..." My eyes widened in shock as she repeated it over and over again as the tears fell of her face.

_'That's Japanese for...' My eyes widened in shock as I began to realize that this woman..._

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! What does Musume-san mean? Why did that woman say it to Serafino?**  
_


	4. The Truth Revealed! Taken!

**The Truth Revealed! Taken From Parents**

**Flashback  
**

_"Thanks, Pirsoyn." He smiled. Then I slowly stood on my feet and the woman gasped._

_I followed her eyes to a small birthmark on my right arm. It was supposed to be a rose but it changed into a dragon as I got older. She ran over and seize my arm to look at it more closer._

_She was shaking and crying as she was looking at it. She had long red hair and blue eyes like mine... Then she hugged me tightly and never left go "Musume-san..." My eyes widened in shock as she repeated it over and over again as the tears fell of her face._

_'That's Japanese for...' My eyes widened in shock as I began to realize that this woman..._

* * *

Then I pushed myself away from her, scaring of the word she said to me. _  
_

"I don't even know you! And you call me daughter. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" I yelled angrily. The woman stood there and had a worried look on her face "You don't remember me, Little Shana?" I shook my head then Hatasu jumped in my air "My lord! We need to go!" I waved my hand to her then ran up a tree then I sprouted my fire wings.

Pirsoyn quickly followed our lead and Sorath joined us so after. "Shana Seraphinus! Listen me! I know who your parents are!" I growled at her angrily "I doubt that. Every person who say that line to me lied to me and tried to kill me." My flames began to change the color of the crystal on my ring. Instead of red it was now black "How are you am different from the others?" I floated in the air as the embers in my hair floated with the wind but what she did make me wince in pain.

She began to sing a lullaby, a soothing and beautiful rhapsody of a lullaby then one of my memories flashed in my head:

_Little Tomboy_

_Time to go home  
_

_For your parents are worrying you  
_

_You can't hide for your past forever  
_

_We will always be together  
_

_Even though we are far away  
_

_Because **you're**_ our_ little tomboy  
_

Suddenly, I began to realize that song. It was our song that my birth mother and I used to sing when I was little. Finally, she stopped singing and I floated down the ground. "Convinced?" She asked.

I nodded "Start Talking from the Beginning." She nodded and began to explain "Your parents already had a son so when they find out they were going to have another child. They were extremely surprised but overjoyed that they were going to have a little girl. But what they didn't realize that the news spread quickly... so quickly that the enemies began to take the unborn child away from your mother."

"So my parent's enemies were already taking me even when I wasn't even born yet?" She nodded.

"The reason was you had a Seraphim inside your body. With that power, you can have the ability to destroy an entire village or a galaxy if you trained hard enough."

"Seraphim?" I said confused.

"A six winged angel that was with God. There was a legend that one day a child would be chosen to become the Seraphim's next host along out of seventeen others. However, your parents didn't know about this until the day of your birth. When you were born, you had only one pair of white wings... At first, the people thought a disease had plagued their child. But the parents and the people didn't care and loved her like she was one of their own. But as the child got older, the temper got more violent and had a habit of almost killing the person that made her angry."

"Later on though, the child learned a way to control her rage by making Justus of her own that no one could possibly do not even her parents could be any to do them."

I grinned "He. Smart kid."

She nodded and smiled "But one day before the child's third birthday, the Akatsuki showed up and kidnapped the child. This caused the child's power to increase so much that they managed to summon all six wings on the kidnappers but the parents couldn't find her instead they found a stuffed teddy bear on the snow along with a small amount of blood on the ground. They never saw their child again and your father had to break the terrible news to the entire family back home..."

"That child is me isn't me?" She nodded. "One last thing. Think of Christmas more than Christmas, the presents, and all the food." I was confused by those words 'Think of Christmas more than Christmas...' Then I remember the bible story of how Jesus was born on Christmas Day.

"Dec. 25 i-is m-my birthday... Christmas Day..." She nodded "You have your father's hair color and mother's eyes, Little Blonde-hair Blue-Eyed Angel."

Then suddenly, it dawn on me. Her voice was in my dreams and visions...Along a blurry image of her when I was still a baby, then the lullaby she sang was in my dream too. So maybe... there's a possibility that she is my...

"Okaa-san..." I said it faintly but she could hear it and she blushed then walked over to hug me. And I let her hug me... This was my family who was grieving over losing me when had been taken from them years ago.

Then the man and one of the boys walked over. The man had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes too then the boy looked exactly like him except he had whiskers three each on his right and left cheek.

"You're the Yondaime..." I quickly bowed but he stopped me "But there's another name you call me." He waited for me to guess and I already knew the answer "Daddy?" He grinned and hugged me.

"What about me?" I looked at the boy and I laughed. Then I began to give a nookie "Of course. how can I forget my egg-headed big brother!" He laughed and rubbed my head.

**I am invisible or something?**

****Everyone jumped and I looked at the golden ring "Oh. Sorry, Alastor. I forgot that you were there too."

**Sigh... But I am happy that you found your parents.**

****"Shana who is this?" My mom pointed at the golden ring and I smiled "This is Alastor. My contractor... I am a Flame Haze now. Long Story how I got there but it was all worth it." I hugged her again then Pirsoyn, Sorath and Hatasu ran over to meet them.

"Hello, Shana's parents." They all bowed and they grinned "You know your manners..." Dad laughed. Pirsoyn smiled "Onii-san taught us that."

We talked for a while before walking with them back to home.

My journey has ended but this is something or someone out there...

That is planning on get rid of humanity...

* * *

**(Somewhere in The Dark Forest)**

****A dark tree starts to open to reveal a boy who had long black hair and red eyes awakening...

**_Lord Samil, you have awakened..._**

He began to stretch his arms then his black wings "How long have I been sleeping, Matchitehew?"

**Two million eras, my lord. That b***h Gavriela along with Alastor and Mathilde Saint-Omer sealed you in this tree. But now we have released you after one million years of searching for the powerful releasing spell...**

****He nodded "Where is Gavriela now?" His partner Matchitehew paused then pulled out a red crystal bell then it reveal Shana Seraphinus, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and everyone else walking home smiling and laughing.

"Oh how I hate happiness..." His partner grinned as he began to crush the bell then the image showed Shana struggling gasping for air and blood appeared on the corner of her lip.

"MATCHITEHEW! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He stopped then the image of Shana collapsed on the ground as they showed the picture disappeared.

"You should have let me kill that bitch while I had the chance." Samil shook his head as he put on his armor. His medium long hair with falcon feathers in his hair made him like Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy 13-2.

"No, then I wouldn't be able to enjoy killing her and my girl. Enjoy them screaming in agony as I choke them both."

He was finished and his partner followed him "But what about the Demon Lords?"

He grinned and snapped his finger to make the sky darker and revealed seven dark massive shadows in the sky. Then they roared echoed through the world of Konoha.

**The War between Fallen Angels and Seraphims was** **going to decide the fate of this world and many others to come...**


	5. A Friend Gives A Warning

**A Warning of A War  
**

**Flashback  
**

_He nodded "Where is Gavriela now?" His partner Matchitehew paused then pulled out a red crystal bell then it reveal Shana Seraphinus, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and everyone else walking home smiling and laughing._

_"Oh how I hate happiness..." His partner grinned as he began to crush the bell then the image showed Shana struggling gasping for air and blood appeared on the corner of her lip._

_"MATCHITEHEW! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He stopped then the image of Shana collapsed on the ground as they showed the picture disappeared._

_"You should have let me kill that bitch while I had the chance." Samil shook his head as he put on his armor. His medium long hair with falcon feathers in his hair made him like Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy 13-2._

_"No, then I wouldn't be able to enjoy killing her and my girl. Enjoy them screaming in agony as I choke them both."_

_He was finished and his partner followed him "But what about the Demon Lords?"_

_He grinned and snapped his finger to make the sky darker and revealed seven dark massive shadows in the sky. Then they roared echoed through the world of Konoha._

_**The War between Fallen Angels and Seraphims was** _**_going to decide the fate of this world and many others to_ come...**

* * *

Shana Seraphinus woke up in a bed that looked out the home village.

'_Was that a dream? Did I really find my partners?'_

She asked her questions as she got up. She wore a flowing night dress and had her long blond hair in a messy ponytail. She felt like a zombie raised from the dead.

She walked into the living room and saw Naruto "Hey, sis. How are-" She put her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her head "Need...Food...Where's...Mom..." She was so weak that she began to say one word at a time. He grinned "She's in the kitchen. We are having ramen except you. You are having chocolate chip pancakes with Chocolate Syrup..."

She groaned in pain. Dad came towards them then Naruto was laughing... she turned to see her father, the Yondaime wearing a pink apron. She couldn't help herself from laughing like Naruto. Then they saw the word on the bottom:

I am a Pretty Princess.

That made her laugh hard and uncontrollably that she got the hiccups but she didn't care "Good Morning, Princess Minato!" He gave them a confused look until looked down and blushed "Oh Crap! WHO TURNED MY APRON PINK?! AND PUT THIS ON IT!"

They continued laughing until Kushina walked to the table with all the food. The siblings ran to the table except their father who was upset "Kids. Did you do this to your father?" They stopped and Naruto was the only one shaking his head.

Minato and Kushina looked at their daughter who was eating their pancakes and looked like she was ready to past out. "Did you do this?" She shook her head and Kushina took the food as Sorath, Hatasu, and Pirsoyn came into the room. The three laughed but Hatasu laughed harder and harder.

"Sorry, Dad. I forgot that my shirt was in the wash. There." Then she raised at the color began to drain out and in her hand before burning the color. Now she was more dizzy that before and was beginning to show it. Finally, she began to close her eyes and fall in the ground but Minato caught her.

"This is harder for certain Flame Haze to adapt to a different town. Get it time and she will get use to it until then... s he needs to stay indoors." Pirsoyn explained and Minato understood and walked with an sleepy Shana in his arms back into the room.

* * *

**(Shana's P.O.V)**

_'My stomach hurts so bad!' _ I thought. Then I began to roll until my body was covered the blanket and slowly began to sleep. I opened my eyes to see a woman with long hair like Mom's and I gasped.

"Mathilde!" I ran towards her and embraced her "My little flame... I had the most wonderful dream about you finding your family." I nodded and smiled "Yes, My Father is the Fourth Hokage!" She nodded but then that smile disappeared.

"But also a terrible nightmare, also well. That Samil has awaken..." I tilted my head but she wasn't finished "You were banished from Konoha and had sat on the Throne of the Heavens turning yourself into a crystal form of yourself. Then years later, your family and others mysteriously disappear one by one after trying to find you finally you wake up from your slumber but have no memory of your family yet again."

I was getting scared as the white background was turning black "Then what?" She paused to catch her breath then continued "You wander around the world of Konoha as a result Samil finds you starting the final battle. You end up killing him but he kills you also causing the curse of Seraphims and Fallen Angels to be broken. Along with Araceli to be destroyed and everyone in the crystal slumber to awaken... then everything was black...

"So all of this is going to happen when?" She gave me a smile "On your seventeenth birthday. The Prophecy of Gavriela starts on the child's seventeenth birthday..." I nodded "It is okay. It is nothing... We all can't prevent this from happening... But, I will enjoy the moment that I will have them until that day." Then I opened my eyes to Minato giving me a worried look "What's wrong? You looked scary..." I smiled remembering what she told me.

"Nothing. Just talking to an old friend, Dad." I said with a smile reassuring him that everything with be alright.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Thanks you guys! I have over 1,000 views on Long Lost Sister of Naruto Uzumaki! That's the good news! I got a new game called Fire Emblem: Awakening and it is SO EPIC! I am now a fan of Fire Emblem Awakening!

And I have decided to make a sequel to 'Long Lost Sister of Naruto Uzumaki' the setting will be in Fire Emblem: Awakening! Don't worry, the original plot will be tied with the Fire Emblem plot as well.

But again, Thank you for the views!


End file.
